NOTAME
by BLACK-white-SiStErS
Summary: ONEGAI a pesar de la pareja leela, una historia narrada por un grupo Cap.1: Karin; Cap.2: Suigetsu;Cap.3: Sasuke;Cap.4: Juugo.
1. Suigetsu

**Nota de las autoras: esta es la version correjida. El problema fue que este fic se hizo en wordpad y no habia faltas en ese programa.**

**disfruten del fic**

**Para los que preguntaron la** **pareja es:** **SuigetsuxKarin**

* * *

Para mi nee-chan

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a masashi kishimoto

_**NOTAME**_

_Estoy harto, sumamente harto, ya no puedo soportar lo que hay en mi pecho, quiero tomarte de los brazos y gritartelo en la cara, quiero que lo sepas..._

**_QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE AMO_**

_Pero no puedo y tu no te das cuenta..., o quizás lo notas pero igual no me dices nada_

_¿Lo haces porque como yo no puedes?,¡¿o acaso no lo haces por que te burlas de mi?!_

_Ya no puedo mas, te molesto para que me notes, para que me mires_

_Para que entrar en tu mundo y me reconozcas..._

_Aunque siempre es él quien la tiene_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_Lo habría acabado al debilucho hace tiempo pero la deuda por mi liberación y el honor que trasciende por ello no me lo permite, pero seguramente él si por alguna razón tuviera que matarme lo haría sin dudar..._

_si eso sucediera ¿de que lado te pondrías?_

_JA, no me lo puedo creer esos de Konoha intentando hacer "recapacitar" al traidor, obviamente los esquivamos y simplemente nos marchamos siguiendo una pista de Itachi._

_aunque mi mente desea una gran pelea, sangre y victoria_

_mi corazón desea la muerte de Sasuke y el bienestar de mi amor_

* * *

_ese maldito BASTARDO!!_

_¡¿COMO ES QUE SE ATREVE?!_

_una vez que acabamos con su malditá venganza, ya era libre de matarlo_

_claro y el desgraciado se auto-proclama Otokage_

_INFELIZ HAMBRIENTO DE PODER_

_el muy maldito empezaba su segunda menta_

_la restauración del clan Uchiha y darle su "antigua gloria"_

_HI·· ·· ····_

_y adivinen con quienes..._

_si_

**Mi querida**

_Claro ahora se preguntan porque "quienes"_

_Fácil el muy ··········· no solo la utilizara a ella sino que ademas va a tener hijos con un monton de mujeres que le den beneficios._

_Beneficios que no importan el costo de obtenerlos sino elsimple hecho de tenerlo aun en contra de todo_

_es un ···········._

* * *

_Lloro, no puedo detener las lágrimas, ese maldito,_

_una noche, solo una noche, en una sola noche todo se aclaro,_

_y al amanecer todo acabo..._

_Todo por su culpa, tu me amabas como yo a ti, y por su capricho no pudiste nunca ser mia_

_solo aquella noche que felizmente mantendré en mi memoria_

_lo que ocurrió sera un secreto que mantendré para mi_

**_JAMAS LO REVELARE ANTE NADA_**

_y el Uchiha de algún modo se entero_

_no se como pero pudo_

_me enterado por su boca que ahora llases oculta en algun lado_

_su rostro y su voz me estremecen_

_mi creatividad me traiciona haciendome ver lo que ocurre contigo_

_quise acabarlo y no puede_

_se volvio demasiado fuerte_

_ahora cargo con un sello..._

_un selloespecial para mi, no solo por mi poder, sino por los obliga a hacer y lo que sucede cuando se activa_

**_PERO ME VENGARE..._**

* * *

_Fuego, llamas en grandes cantidades me rodean_

_Por fin luego de 6 meses y 1/2 de duro trabajo_

_Otokagure desaparecerá como se lo merece_

_inclusive su tan afamado kage_

_voy por ti mi princesa_

_corro desesperado_

_las fuerzas comienzan a abandonarme_

_quizásestoy cansado_

_llego pero no creo lo que mis ojos ven_

_no podíasser tu_

_yaces ensangrentada en el piso_

_muerta con un bulto a tu lado_

_el bulto se mueve y ¿me mira?_

_un niño, un bebe_

_¿acaso por él?, ¿POR SU CULPA YA NO ESTAS AQUÍ?_

_me siento mas débil_

_noto un mensaje escrito a tu lado con tu sangre_

_"es tuyo"_

_no lo entiendo hasta que lo miro era muy parecido a mi_

_"es tuyo"_

_entonces comprendo_

_me siento debil porque el sello me ataba a ti cumple su papel_

_yo sentía tu tristeza, tu dolor, ahora tu muerte_

_quiero estar con mi pequeño_

_quiero estar contigo mi amor_

_mi siempre muy cambiante **KARIN**_

_la descicion fue tomada_

_y yo **SUIGETSU**_

_no puedo hacer nada_

_jamas puedo hacer nada_

_por eso te dejo a mi lado mi pequeño **KAISU**_

_mientras me acuesto_

_con un mensaje_

**"Kaisu, te amo, aunque yo espere impaciente al igual que a tu madre, no te apures"**

_espero que lo comprendas_

_que me entiendas_

_la vista se me nubla_

_veo a unosninja llegar aunque no noto nada_

_justamente es la nada me rodea_

_vallá a donde vallá espero la felicidad de mi **Kaisu** y de mi **Karin**_

_no habrá poder que me detenga porque..._

_YO SIEMPREME HARÉ NOTAR_

**OWARI**

**white SiStEr:**domo arigatou a quien alla leido el fic onegai rewiews!!

**BLACK SiStEr:** pero si osas insultar mi fic o a mi te ira peor que a orochi-jackson

**white SiStEr y BLACK SiStEr:** JA NE!!


	2. Karin

**Disclaimer:****Naruto no es nuestro es de Kishimoto-sensei**

* * *

**Cap 2**

_Mi cara esta sin expresión, sin sentimiento ni emoción_

_Quiero frenar, darme la vuelta y gritar_

_Gritar lo que quiere mi corazón_

_Pero no puedo..._

_Aun recuerdo esa palabra que me dijo_

_Sin que los demás se dieran cuenta_

_Y cada vez que llegan a mi mente me recorre el miedo_

_No por lo que me pueda pasar sino lo que le pueda pasar a él_

_Sus amenazan...no...No quiero volver a pensarlas_

_Ojala y su razón de existencia le pusiera fin_

_Para que te revele los secretos que te guardo_

_Se que tú también quieres revelarme los tuyos_

**¿Qué como lo se?**

_Tus molestias me lo dicen_

_Y yo no puedo hacer nada aun_

_Solo rezar y esperar que se cumpla mi pedido_

**

* * *

**

¡NO!

_¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel?_

_O mejor dicho_

_¿Por qué nosotros también tenemos que sufrir por su culpa?_

_Sobrevivió a su pelea_

_Y ahora se auto-nombra Otokage_

_Como kunoichi del sonido tengo un deber que cumplir para con mi aldea_

_Debo seguir las órdenes sin discutir_

_No quiero seguirlas_

_No quiero_

_No puedo revelarme_

_Mi rostro sigue frío_

_Mi corazón sigue llorando_

_Mi libertad sigue encadenada_

_Mi amor sigue lejos de mí_

_Y no necesito mi habilidad especial_

_Por la cual tengo que hacer esta **cosa**_

_Para verlo_

**

* * *

**

Lloro

_Mi rostro ya no pudo negar el pedido_

_Mi corazón hace mucho lo desea_

_Evite simple que pude darle satisfacción_

_Falle_

_Se marcho sonriendo luego de ponerme un sello y verme llorar_

_Una sonrisa quebrada mia surge_

_No me arrepiento de aquella noche_

_Por fin tuve en ella lo que tanto anhele_

_No se como se entero_

_Sin embargo poco me importa_

_Lloro con más fuerza_

_Sino fuera por ti_

_Y por esta conexión impuesta_

_No me queda duda de que yo hubiera..._

_Gritos, exposiciones, sonidos de guerra escucho en la lejanía_

_Me es indiferente tengo un cometido más importante que cumplir_

_Por fin_

_Escucho un llanto_

_Es nuestro bebe querido_

_No hay médicos_

_Mejor_

_Yo me encargo de todo_

_Lo sostengo y sonrío_

_No puedo evitar_

_Es un niño_

_Se te parece tanto_

_Oh oh_

_Comienzo a temblar_

_Delante de mi esta..._

_No por favor_

_A él no le hagas daño_

_Hazme lo que quieras_

_Te lo ruego_

_Y tú te ríes_

_Me lo confiesas_

_Me confiesas que todo lo que paso fue por tu deseo_

_Sasuke, suigetsu y mi persona_

_Nos manipulaste a todos_

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_Contestas riendo_

_¿Como pudiste?_

_Tan solo sigues riendo_

_¿Tanta risa te da?_

_Me llamas_

_Yo me repugno de como me llamas_

**Mi karin**

_Yo no soy tuya_

_Le digo_

_Me dices que si no fuera por él estaría en mi tumba hace mucho_

_No me interesa_

_Prefiero eso antes que pertenecerle_

_Te despotrico_

_Nos gritamos_

_¡Jamás seré tuya, acaso no lo entiendes!_

_En tu arrebato me hieres de forma mortal_

_Veo mi sangre corre_

_Sigues gritando_

_Tus gritos atraen a ninjas_

_Tomo a mi pequeño y corro para protegerlo_

_Ojala lo matasen_

_Se lo merece por sus actos_

_Ya no puede correr...caigo_

_Mientras todo se ve carmín_

_Mientras todo me sabe a metal_

_Mientra todo es silencioso_

_Mientras todo es intangible_

_Mientras todo huele al infierno_

_Y yo no puedo evitarlo_

_¿Me iré y te arrastrare por el sello?_

_¡No es justo, yo estoy herida no él!_

_Lagrimas me salen_

_Cayendo de color rojo_

_Al fundirse con ese liquido_

_¿Por qué siento que floto?_

_¡No, alto, no quiero, no puede ser, no!_

_Se que me buscaras_

_Estaremos bien_

_Seremos los tres felices_

_Me acuesto_

_No me quisiera caer sobre mi bebe_

_¿Por qué el pasto es blanco?_

_¡No!_

_Para que negarlo_

_Aunque antes te escribiré_

_Algo que notaras y entenderás_

_¿Como lo se?_

_Porque siempre note todo de ti_

_¿Por qué tengo sueño?_

_Conozco todo_

_¿Qué es eso de allá?_

_Ojala pudiera decirte..._

_Suspiro por última vez_

* * *

**Hola lectores**

**Este es el siguiente capitulo lo escribí en menos de 3 horas, no lo publique antes porque siempre pensé que el cap uno como one-short quedaba bien y fue una discusión interna hasta que se me ocurrió esto, no me sentí tan inspirada como pero creo que me quedo bien.**

**Respecto a sasuke en el anterior quedo mal, la cosa es que como se supone tenia que ser drama/romance y bueno termine poniéndolo mal ahora lo puse como bueno.**

**Al final quien es el malo ya lo verán mas adelante**

**hasta el próximo cap. prometo que será más rápido y como en este no habrá amenazas tan crueles gomenasai por las otras es que sin amenazas, la poca idea de que poner sin revelar toda la historia y poner algo gracioso para variar así no es tanta lagrimas de cocodrilo pues hicieron lo suyo.**


	3. Sasuke

cap 3

Cap. 3

_Cada vez más estoy más cerca de cumplir mi venganza_

_Que alegría_

_Entiéndase la ironía_

_Ya me tiene harto las miradas asesinas por la espalda de suigetsu_

_Todo por celos, uhmp, que estupidez_

_Encima por la cuatro ojos_

_Sus chillidos ya me tienen harto_

_Por mí que se la quede_

_No me interesa en lo más mínimo_

_Ese naruto otra vez junto con una panda de fracasados_

_Acaso no se cansa, bah que digo, es el ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca_

_Es muy obvio_

_Volveré cuando consiga cumplir mi primera ambición_

_Para así cumplir la segunda_

_Y cumplir mi promesa con juugo_

_Que a pesar de lo que la mayoría piensa_

_Conozco perfectamente el valor de una promesa._

* * *

_Gane, mate a mi hermano, logre acabar con itachi_

_Supongo..._

_Esa sensación, esta por ganarme_

_Ese tipo raro de la mascara_

_Tenía el mangekyo sharingan_

_Uno diferente al del exterminador de mi clan_

_Desde que apareció, repentinamente, en una noche que yo estaba de guardia_

_Y cruzamos las miradas, yo con el sharingan de tres tomoes y él con esos ojos_

_Comencé a sentir **algo**_

_Es como sí ese **algo** dentro de mi me controla_

_Cada vez me pierdo más_

_Hubo momentos en el que mi mente desaparece y **eso** toma mi lugar_

_Eran pequeños, eran míseros y sin importancia, después eran ratos_

_Siento uno vago, creo que le dije algo a karin_

_Yo no logro recordarlo_

_Ahora mismo no se como termine como otokage_

_¡¿Cómo diablos lo hice, dónde diantres estoy?!_

_¡No debería estar aquí!_

_¡No tengo idea de que hice ni que hago!_

* * *

_Maldita sea, ¡maldita sea!, ¡MALDITA SEA!_

_No me lo puedo creer_

_Como se consigue el atrevimiento para hacer esas cosas_

_Perdí mi cuerpo_

_Ahora solamente puedo ver como un simple espectador_

_A través de los que antes fueron mis ojos_

_Él me controla y se regocija de lo que causa_

_Le ha puesto **esa cosa **a karin y suigetsu_

_No salgo de mi estupefacción_

_Ni yo cometí tanta traición ni dolor_

_Algunos pensaran que no es cierto_

_Y yo se que es verdad_

_Matar a itachi era necesario_

_¿Qué tal si un día volvía para matarme o a matar a la hipotética familia que llegase a tener?_

_Necesitaba el poder para exterminar a la razón de todos esos miedos_

_Quizás no fue la manera correcta, pero hice más bien que mal_

_Además pensaba retribuir los daños_

_Deseaba volver a konoha, estar con ella, formar una familia, no por una ambición sino porque quería_

_Sin embargo ahora son sueños rotos_

_Solo puedo observar esta extraña unión_

_Que inclusive luego del tiempo transcurrido _

_Me es indigerible e imposible de entender._

* * *

_Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja_

_Bien hecho suigetsu_

_Te tomaste el tiempo_

_Uno muy bueno, a decir verdad_

_Con unos maravillosos resultados_

_Siento que cada vez más estoy recuperando mi cuerpo_

_También veo que otros que estaban controlados dan toques de liberarse_

_Seguramente no lo hiciste con esa intención_

_Tampoco los ninjas que te apoyan_

_Que más da_

_YA_

_Recupere **mi** cuerpo_

_Es hora de que haga lo que estuve deseando_

_Acabare con aquellos que hicieron todo esto_

_Se que ahora mismo todo el mundo me odia, hasta yo mismo me odio_

_Quieren mi cabeza colgada de una pica_

_Un pensamiento obscuro me dice que si fuera solamente eso tendría un milagro_

_Sacudo mi cabeza para desvanecerlo_

_Lo primero que hare será pedir un perdón y explicar las cosas a ese par de tortolitos_

_Seguramente no me creerán nada_

_No importa es algo asfixiante que debe hacer para liberarme de ese ahogo_

_Se donde están, así que corro hacia allá_

_Llego y los busco_

_Pero me encuentro con aquellos que ocasionaron todo_

_Delante de ellos están...no...¡Kuso llegue tarde!_

_Se están mofando de los que por un tiempo fueron mis amigos_

_¡¿Cómo se atreven a tocar a su hijo?!_

_Les grito, mientras pienso en el buen nombre que le puso su padre, kaisu, muy bueno_

_Con el grito notan mi presencia_

_Tan solo siguen mofándose, ahora también de mi, kaisu llora_

_Noto como con su mirada lagrimosa me pide ayuda_

_Y no le pienso fallar_

_Por detrás de mi llegan dos ninjas invasores_

_¿Así que le pediste ayuda a konoha?_

_Siento que se confunden al ver la situación_

_Esa confusión aumenta al ver mi ataque contra ese grupo_

_Los siento, no puedo evitar sonreír, al ver que me acompañan a la batalla contra esos_

_En vez de haberme matado hace un segundo cuando estaba distraído_

_Es gracioso como nos unen los lazos, por esos mismo son la razón que pelee ahora_

_No por lastima, ni perdón o necesidad_

_Es mi deber y mi deseo_

_Activo mi sharingan que a evolucionado a un mangekyo_

_Noto como mis enemigos se aterran_

_Noto como mis aliados se sorprenden_

_Noto como kaisu me sonríe_

_Yo me hare cargo de él_

_Lo salvare, por mi dos recientemente perdidos amigos_

_Es algo que debo y quiero_

_Me asegurare que tenga un lugar, donde pueda vivir con paz, seguridad, amor y felicidad_

_No estoy seguro que yo este ahí_

_Mi futuro es muy incierto por todo lo pasado_

_Sin embargo en el noto a ese pequeño como un gran shinobi_

_Es hora de batallar por ese futuro._


	4. Juugo

Ahora le toca al último integrante del equipo hebi o taka como les guste llamar.

Cap. 4

_Batallas y guerra_

_Destrucción y muerte_

_Odio y temor_

_Como los detesto_

_Se podría decir que soy el más 'bueno' del grupo_

_Pero no es así_

_Esta enfermedad que me aqueja día y noche_

_Si no fuera por nuestro líder_

_Seguiría encerrado en aquella celda_

_No se que es peor_

_Estar encerrado solo en la obscuridad_

_O_

_El temor a que mi enfermedad cause daño_

_Recuerdo una y otra vez la promesa que me hizo_

_Si le ayudase a eliminar a su hermano_

_Una vez que lo lograra_

_Buscaría una cura_

_Si no fuera por el recuerdo de mi único amigo_

_No hubiera aceptado de nuevo esta propuesta_

_No de lo que paso por creer a orochimaru_

_Ojala la encuentre pronto_

_Esos tipos, no se lo que hicieron, ni siquiera sabría que hicieron algo_

_Fue gracias a mi pequeño amigo volador_

_Me entere que uno nos distrajo_

_Y otro nos coloco algo a mí y al uchiha menor_

_Noto a sasuke raro_

_También noto rara mi enfermedad_

_Se siente diferente_

_No es como siempre_

_Algo hicieron_

_Traerá aquello que odias me dice un presentimiento_

_Por kami-sama que mi presentimiento no sea acertado._

* * *

_Puedo ver_

_No puedo ver_

_El dolor que generamos los controlados_

_Los sueños que tanto había esperado_

_Mis pesadillas hechas realidad_

_La libertad que siempre espere_

_Como nos controlan y obligan a hacer cosas que no queremos_

_Si quiera aquellos días como grupo_

_Como se convirtió en otokage y su mandato_

_Que sea por su ideal y su forma_

_A los causantes celebrar_

_Pero las siento a aquellas lágrimas de todos_

_Esta realidad indeseada_

_Un final próximo._

* * *

_El humano siempre ha deseado lo que no tiene_

_¿Por qué deber ser de esa forma?_

_Me acabo de enterar de lo sucedido entre mis dos amigos_

_Y del castigo_

_No puedo ayudarlos, no de la forma que deseo_

_Hago todo lo que puedo_

_Cometieron un error al querer controlarme_

_Es verdad que mi enfermedad se haría más fuerte_

_Por ende el control también_

_No obstante al igual que podía luchar contra ella_

_Puedo luchar contra el control, ser yo por un tiempo, cada vez me libero más_

_Aun no es el suficiente, podría revelar todo lo que hice a los culpables_

_Todo acabaría peor_

_Aunque hare lo que pueda para ayudar a suigetsu en todo lo que pueda_

_Sin importar que no lo note y piense que soy también uno de los 'malos'._

* * *

_Corro, maldición me descubrieron, tengo que llegar_

_Al menos tengo el perdón de suigetsu_

_Estaban por atraparlo_

_En verdad es peor hacer los pedidos de esos tipos con conciencia_

_Esta culpabilidad nunca desaparecerá_

_No debo desconcentrarme_

_Debo llegar a konohakagure no sato_

_Pedir ayuda, más bien, suplicar ayuda_

_Los shinobis de la generación del otokage-sama_

_Son los suficientemente fuerte para vencer a los culpables_

_Una vez derrotados la aldea de otokagure no sato_

_Será lo que todos buscábamos al llegar a ella_

_Y no lo que una serpiente ambiciosa quería_

_Un momento, ¿esos no eran...?, ¡si, lo son!_

_¡Esperen por favor no se marchen, necesitamos su ayuda!_

_Les grito_

_Un trío muy conocido de konoha se da la vuelta_

_La chica se pone en guardia, sus compañeros se ponen alerta, el más listo del trío analiza_

_Se muy bien que tipo de preguntas me harán_

_Y no tengo el tiempo_

_Estamos en el país del té (1), seguro que los anbus del sonido no tardaran mucho_

_No tengo posibilidad de sobrevivir_

_Estoy en los libros bingo de cada villa shinobi_

_Las aldeas comunes son inocentes e incapaces de soportar tal carga_

_No podre contestar sus preguntas, les digo, me mataran antes, por favor escúchenme_

_El trío asiente al notar que no hay peligro aun..._

_Digo todo, todo lo que se, noto como se sorprenden, confunde y demás por cada palabra que digo_

_Gracias a las habilidades obtenidas por la enfermedad que tengo_

_Puedo saber que en quince minutos (2) llegaran los anbus_

_Le advierto al grupo, se debe marchar ya con esa información para la godaime_

_El que tiene 'huesos grandes' me pregunta si que tal mejor no voy con ellos_

_Yo me niego, seguramente podría armar una guerra_

_La rubia me pregunta porque les dije todo eso_

_Yo respondo suplicando que ayudasen a la aldea del sonido y a sus habitantes_

_El muchacho con cola de caballo me dice que le dirá todo a la hokage_

_Solo sonrió y les doy las gracias mientras se marchan corriendo a toda velocidad_

_Me quedo disfrutando de la belleza de la naturaleza_

_El viento sopla, acariciándome, perdonándome_

_Yo sonrió, esto fue lo que busque_

_Paz y perdón_

_Los pájaros cantan diciéndome nos vemos pronto_

_Un par de lagrimas tramposas escapando mis ojos_

_Noto que puedo ser egoísta, quiero irme, vivir en esto que siempre quise_

_Noto que mi cuerpo no permite que esa vena cumpla su deseo_

_Que bueno_

_Noto que el cielo esta completamente limpio y brillante_

_Je je, siempre notamos más las cosas cuando se acaban_

_'nadie nota lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde'_

_Je je, que razón tiene la persona que dijo eso_

_En mi caso es diferente_

_Yo conseguí por fin lo que deseaba_

_Ahora lo perderé_

_No me arrepiento de mi decisión_

_Cierro los ojos_

_Me concentro en el universo a mi alrededor_

_Siento como todo me dice hasta luego_

_Claro..._

_Yo regresare en una reencarnación_

_No..._

_Yo formare parte de este universo_

_Kimimaro..._

_Como quisiera que también pudieras ser parte de esto_

_Los anbus llegan_

_Abro los ojos, veo a las aves sobre mí, les susurro un hasta pronto_

_Un anbu me lanza una certera aguja a un punto vital_

_Que bueno, una muerte sin sangre ni violencia_

_Lo ultimo que ven los ojos de este cuerpo antes de que mi alma forme parte del universo_

_Es a un pájaro volar en el celeste cielo con el viento impulsándolo mientras unas hojas traviesas se sueltan de un árbol danzando a entorno a él._

* * *

(1): juugo tuvo que salir rápidamente del país donde esta la aldea del sonido que según el anime es el del arroz, yo lo puse como no limítrofe con el país del fuego, sino que entre ambas estaba el país del té, otro país sacado del anime, lo hice para que quedara un punto intermedio donde juugo pudiera entrar sin que lo descubrieran tan rápido o le pasase algo y se pudiera juntar con el equipo ino-shika-cho que pasaba por ahí e iba a su aldea luego de terminar una misión.

(2): los países que no son las cinco naciones ninja son pequeños según los dibujos de kishimoto y si tomamos en cuenta que desde konoha a suna son tres días porque no quince minutos.

Y antes de que me pregunten porque este equipo y no otro

Elegí un equipo que pudiera escuchar todo y acordárselo eso descarta al equipo kakashi y al equipo gai, también el equipo después debería enfrentarse a la godaime y el equipo 8 a mi parecer no cuenta con los integrantes que puedan, además debería ser famoso y el único que cumple con los tres requerimientos fue este.


End file.
